


Long Lasting Love

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The development of their relationship from hand-holding to child rearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Lasting Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Long Lasting Love  
> Pairing: Kurt/Puck  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: The development of their relationship from hand-holding to child rearing.  
> Spoilers: All the Quinn baby stuff.  
> Notes: I wanted to do this but use different words from other entries to avoid being inspired in a plagiarism way. I took 25 words from the Epsilon set Here  
> Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

History  
1\. Given their history nobody expects that they'll actually last, after all Mercedes is sure Kurt has more pride than that.

Believe  
2\. Kurt tells Mercedes she can believe whatever she wants but that if he can forgive Puck surely she can too.

Goodbye  
3\. Rachel sees them one day after practice exchanging a goodbye kiss, it should be weird but she thinks they look sweet.

Gentle  
4\. Puck's arms are around Kurt as they kiss and Rachel's been kissed by Puck, she knows he can be gentle when he wants to be.

Safe  
5\. Kurt relaxes into the kiss, hands that once represented danger now make him feel safe and secure.

Power  
6\. Puck still has the power to hurt him but Kurt trusts that he won't and it's nice when that strength is used to defend him.

Hold  
7\. When he breaks the kiss Puck holds his hand all the way to his car a mere ten feet away but he's not about to start complaining.

Blur  
8\. The first few weeks pass by in a blur as their friends begin to accept this is a permanent thing.

Harm  
9\. Mercedes gives Puck the if you hurt him speech and Puck assures her that he won't.

Soul  
10\. Kurt starts to worry when he thinks of Puck as his soul-mate, thankfully he doesn't say it out loud but he didn't expect his feelings to be this intense.

Shadow  
11\. Kurt cleans up his i-pod changing playlists and making new ones, he notices how much some of his choices have changed now that he's no longer hiding in the shadows.

Cool  
12\. Puck seems cool with him like they've argued but he knows they didn't, Puck tells him he's just got stuff on his mind.

Young  
13\. So he's young but he's determined, he talks to his mom and though she hugs him so he doesn't notice her tears she tells him she'll support him in his choice.

Need  
14\. He talks it over with Kurt, giving him an out if he wants it because he needs to take care of his daughter and she needs to know her daddy loves her.

Eye  
15\. Kurt looks him in the eye and says nothing for a minute or two, he doesn't know if he can do this but he knows he still wants Puck in his life.

Wait  
16\. Puck's about to walk away when Kurt says, "wait, you didn't give me a chance to answer."

One  
17\. "I'll only have one chance to do things right with my daughter, I'd love your support but if I need to go it alone just tell me."

Precious  
18\. Puck's got tears in his eyes as he holds his daughter for the first time, how could Quinn not want this precious little angel?

Fool  
19\. She thinks he's foolish, unaware of the challenge he faces but he knows it won't be easy because nothing worth having ever is.

Child  
20\. Kurt smiles at the father and child before him, he never planned on being a parent, co-parent whatever but he'll support his boyfriend no matter what.

Picture  
21\. Of course Kurt insists on a picture with a smiling Puck and a tired Quinn, Naomi will always know who her mom is.

Wash  
22\. The first bath of course is captured too and the picture of Puck holding his daughter in the smallest towel with his own shirt patchy from the water becomes one of Mrs Puckerman's prized possessions.

Learn  
23\. There's long nights with no sleep as Naomi makes her presence felt and though they panic they're sure they'll learn, after all other parents must have gone through this.

Drive  
24\. They try rocking her, walking around with her and even taking her for a drive, some of these things work but never consistently and Puck's worried that he can't take proper care of his daughter.

Sing  
25\. When he discovers that his daughter will fall asleep just from him singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star he feels like he's won the lottery.


End file.
